


Moving Too Fast Now

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the song Slowtown from the Twenty One Pilots album, Regional At Best.





	

White clouds are hugged by a blue sky. Sunbeams kiss cheeks that are rippled by the wrinkling of smiling eyes.

Hands reach for other hands. For softballs. For ice cream cones.  
For leaning back on green lawn, palms kissing the soft blades.

The sound track is laughter, the midday sun singing sweetly along.

Phrases pop into heads  
"This is the life"  
"Does it get any better"  
"Wish we could stay here forever"

The midday sun turns her back on them.

Afternoon teases that this will be ending.

Hands feeling cold on the grass.

Ice cream now nothing but a hint of a smear at the corner of a mouth.

The laughter leaving just echoes.

Palms chilled by cold ground in the night now.

Darkness chiding.  
Wanting to sweep the people of the day  
into a box.  
Toys away.  
No more play.

Compliance tugs at sleeves.  
"Do the right thing"  
"This is your life"  
"Hard work is good work"  
  
Ushered by Darkness, her cloak out wide, surrounding them.

A wistful backward look.

Darkness laughs.

Compliance rips at the heart.

Wanting but knowing not to.  
Trying to silence the inner voice that screams ~~"UNFAIR"~~

Wanting to erase have-tos.

Left wanting.

Door slammed shut now,  
Bolted behind,  
Lest anything untoward happen.

 


End file.
